Shana
Shana (シェーナ, Shēna) is a young woman, only 18 years old and the childhood friend of Dart Feld. She lives in the town of Seles as the Mayor's adopted daughter and grew up to live in relative peace until the Sandoran raid where she is targeted for unknown reasons and kidnapped. Taken to Hellena Prison, she is soon rescued by Dart and Lavitz Slambert and chooses to accompany them on their journey. It is not until the battle with Urobolus that the party realizes there is something special about her. Later during the story, after contracting a sickness, she is healed by the Dragoon Spirit of the White-Silver Dragon, which then responds to her as it did to it's previous owner Shirley. From that point on, she becomes the Dragoon of the White-Silver Dragon until a later point where she is replaced by Miranda, the First Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau. It is revealed on the Phantom Ship that Shana was actually the twin sister to princess Louvia, both of them the daughters of queen Theresa of Mille Seseau. Additions Because Shana uses a bow, the developers decided not to allow her the ability to use additions. Her regular attacks are the weakest of the party, as they are not enhanced by addition bonuses, making gaining the SP (Spirit Points) necessary for her to unlock the higher ranking spells difficult. Because of her high speed stat and low attack stat, Shana can quickly attack a weak enemy multiple times, thus often gaining the most SP of any party member in a single battle. She gains Spirit Points (SP) from attacks automatically, and the number rises with her Dragoon Level. While initially the value is low, at level 5 she gains 150 SP per attack, making her a strategic healer who can quickly gain back DLVs (Dragoon Levels) in the middle of combat. In order to DLV up quickly, she is best equipped with accessories that can help her gain SP such as the Spirit Ring (because of her high speed, at 20 Sp per turn, it can be very helpful), sadly the Wargod's Sash, giving 50% more SP per attack, is not available until shortly before she leaves the party (unless you collect all the 30 stardusts and give it to Martel on Fletz after Kongol joins the party). Attributes and Abilities Shana is the team's archer. Her attributes for physical attack, defense and HP are a bit better than Meru. But don't think to use Shana for actual physical battle since she has no addition which makes the damage from her bow very weak. Her speed is lower than Meru but both her magical attack and defense are the best in the team and makes her the perfect magic defender. Her dragoon gives her a decent raise in her overall attributes but makes her the deadliest magician on the team since her magical attributes completely max out in dragoon form. Thanks to her high magical defense even her weakness, Darkness, will not cause fatal damage like other party members. Dragoon Shana, once healed as part of the story plot, becomes the Dragoon of the White Silver Dragon. While her physical attacks are weaker than any other character in the game, her magical abilities although mostly oriented around healing, are very powerful. It is not until much later during the game that she gains offensive spells, which limits her use until such time. Her magical abilities are as follows: Shana is attuned to Light, and her high magic attack and defense make her the perfect candidate for using the various magical attack items that are found during the course of the game, especially those that are attuned to her element. Her elemental weakness is Darkness, and she will take more damage than usual from any Darkness abilities cast at her. When using magical attack items in battle, it is advised that Shana does not use any Darkness attack items, as they will cause less damage than usual, even against targets attuned to the Light element. An example of her strength and weakness as a character is the Princess Louvia ghost ship. Enemies there are predominantly Dark element, and will damage her more severely, but are weaker to her attacks. Her healing abilities, used in a timely fashion, can extend the length of time that even low level groups can survive in the depths of the ship where relatively strong enemies may be encountered with potentially, great frequency. Gallery Shana as White Silver Dragoon.jpg|Shana as White Silver Dragoon Moon Light.jpg|Moon Light Star Children.jpg|Star Children Gates Of Heaven.jpg|Gates Of Heaven Shana Dragoon Attack.jpg|Shana practicing archery in her dragoon form Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War After Dart finds his hometown of Seles devastated they tell him that Shana is at Hellena Prison and Dart sets out to rescue her. After meeting Lavitz, the party saves Shana. Shana tells the guys that she could be of some help and tells Dart that she's not a kid anymore. Shana looks around and picks up a bow and a packet of arrows. She helps the guys escape Hellena Prison, they meet Fruegel and fight him off. After the fight they leave this place. The group goes through the Limestone Cave. After a fight against the Urobolus, something weird happens to Shana. Dart asks what happened to her. Shana says she doesn't have an answer. The group sets out to the Capital Bale. There they meet Lavitz's mother. His mother asks Dart if that is his girlfriend. Shana and Dart just look at each other. On the rooftop, while Shana is helping his mother around the house, Lavitz tells Dart she's lucky to have a guy like Dart. After that they meet King Albert. The group sets out to fend off Feyrbrand at Hoax, and first encounter and fight Kongol. Shana sits out of this fight as she cooks for the soldiers. After that they set out to Volcano Villude. They encounter a Virage, and Shana goes through a same experience she did after the fight against Urobolus sending out a light that takes out the Virage. The group goes through Nest of Dragon and she feels funny and sick. After the group encounters Greham they set out to Lohan after she falls sick. They leave her there as they go to the Shrine of Shirley. The group comes back and Dart gives her the White Silver Dragoon spirit. The spirit accepts her as the new master of the White Silver Dragon. The group goes to the "carnival" and she and Dart spend time together. She pretty much criticizes the mini-games that Dart chooses. She watches on as Dart enters the competition. She congratulates him for coming in second place. After that they set off to leave Lohan but find a Knight from the Knighthood of Bales wounded entering Lohan. The knight tells Lavitz that King Albert was taken to Hellena Prison. The group sets out to save Albert. They fight Jiango, and go to face Fruegel one last time. Albert's Moon Gem is taken from him from the Man in Hood. The Man in Hood kills Lavitz with the Dragon Buster. Dart and Lavitz have one last moment together. The group decides to avenge his death and end this pointless war. The group goes to Seles and then heads for Kazas. They go through a secret pathway into the castle. They meet the Great Commander who asks Dart for forgiveness for kidnapping Shana and that it wasn't his idea to burn down the village, but it was Fruegel's idea. He asks the group to bring back his majesty back to his senses. the group encounters Kongol once again. Kongol loses the fight asking the group to kill him for he has failed twice. Shana says this isn't what they want and their goal is to move onto fight Doel. The group fights Emperor Doel. After fatally injuring him he tells them that Lloyd is heading for Tiberoa. The group discusses it and heads to the land of Tiberoa. Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow Now arrived in Tiberoa where Lloyd was headed, in Twin Castle Fletz, for the past six months Princess Emille has been a grump and the worst ever. She used to be a very sweet girl, even King Albert admired her pureness and sweet words, but something had changed. Dart and his fellow friends are not able to enter the castle because of a big hulky guard. Upon entering a bar in the city, the group learns from Kaffi that the Tiberoans are into astronomy. Despite all of the information of the stars that she wanted to share, there were no leads as to where Lloyd might be. However, she tells the group about Fester and his fascination with the Moon That Never Sets. She also reveals that the Moon has something related to the "Black whachamacallit". Arriving at Fester's home, they ask him about the Moon That Never Sets. He explains that it defies time, never moving from its spot, hence the name. Every 108 years, when the Moon turns red, the Moon Child descends "to fill the world with holy bliss", even though it only brings destruction, due to the Black Monster. After the group remarks that this information proved to be useful, Fester compliments Shana, saying that it's good to help such a beautiful lady. Before leaving for the castle, Fester allows the party to use his telescope to view the Moon That Never Sets. as they pass through the Valley of Corrupterd gravity,shana once again encounters contact with a petrified Virage. even after warning the party they head into battle and Shana's powers manifest killing the Virage. shocked at what happened she tries to understand why she can hear virage speak inside her.after a long journey in retrieving the Dragoon spirit for Dart the team head's back to fletz to stop Lenus from obtaining the moon dagger. during theyre pursuit the head onboard the warship "Queen Fury" to sail to the island where she may be hiding. during it's voyage they encounter the "Phnatom Ship" which was once a royal frigate which housed the mysterious Princess Louvia(the unknown twin sister of Shana) soon the spirits onboard mistaken Shana for her sister and begin to attack Dart and his crew believing that they are the Black Monster.after the battle they are seperated but then united in a small port town called Fueno, where the two meet again alone in a hotel room where they have a moment by themselves.(although Meru and two others spy on them) soon as they depart to the Undersea Prison they encounter Lenus once more and Regulus the Dragon guarding the island. after battling Lenus in her dragoon form she begins to send her disc's toward Dart and Shana, Shana helps Dart dodge one as Dart deflects the other. Shana's Attacks Gallery Shanaart.jpg|Concept art of Shana Shana dress.jpg|Concept art of Shana in a dress Shana.jpg|A statue of Shana 90-czgxy.jpg|Promotional art Shana4.jpg|Shana in a pre-rendered cutscene Shana-1.jpg|Shana in-game Shana_dragon3.jpg|Shana as a Dragoon in-game Shana_Deschain.jpg|Character information page Trivia * When Shana is left idle, while playing her on the Queen Fury, her waiting pose is very cutesy, putting her hands together in front of her and tilts her head to the right as if patiently waiting. * Shana is one of two characters (the other being Meru) who has more than one idle animation. Her first animation is seen frequently throughout her time journeying, where she puts her hands on her cheeks and rocks from side to side. Her second animation has her do a pirouette in place. * When Shana is in Critical Health, she kneels down and slouches forward. * When Shana is Dispirited, she slouches forward while standing and puts her hand to her head, as if crying. * When defending, Shana holds her bow diagonally across her body. * Shana was able to use her dragoon spirit because of the Moon Child's presence. However, once they met Miranda for the first time, she was recognized as the White Silver Dragon's original successor, and it left Shana to be with its true destined user. * According to Charle Frahma, Rose killed 107 Moon Children before Shana making her the 108th Moon Child to have been born. * After the battle against Melbu Frahma, the soul of Virage Embryo was taken and destroyed along with it's flesh and Melbu himself. Meaning that Shana is now free of the cursed fate and there's a possibility that she may be able to use the White-Silver Dragoon again. Category:Humans Category:Playable characters Category:Dragoons Category:Shana